narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moretsuno Uchiha/Relationships
Below is a list of people that Moretsuno Uchiha has met throughout his life and how his interactions with him have affected him. Family Kiriko Uchiha Kiriko is Moretsuno's oldest sister and only known surviving relative. Ever since their parents were presumed deceased, since they never came back, Kiriko has rose Moretsuno all by herself. Knowing only his sister, Moretsuno treats Kiriko like his own mother, since he never met them. Everyday when Moretsuno came back from school, his sister would have dinner ready for him. Everyday was like a dream. It never seemed like it would end. As time passed, Moretsuno became older. He began to hang out with friends from school much more often, but his relationship with Kiriko never faltered. When Moretsuno won the Chunin Exam Tournament, Kiriko was overjoyed with happiness and pride that her little brother had achieved such an accomplishment, one that she never had done before when she took her Chunin Exam. Kiriko was present when Moretsuno recieved his Chunin Rank certificate and was in his promotion photo. However during the attack on Konohagakure by an unknown organization, Kiriko was unfortunately defeated in battle, dying under the shackles of her destroyed home. Moretsuno and his team were out on a mission at the time, and by the time he came back, his sister had died in his arms, effectively awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan. Shigaku Uchiha Shigaku is Moretsuno's father. Although he and his wife were thought to have been killed in battle, he had turned out to be still alive. Details to be added Friends and Allies Aona Cho Aona is Moretsuno's main target of love throughout the series. They had first met during their Academy orientation, where Aona was very ignoring of him. Many times during class, Moretsuno had been stood up by her on group assignments. However he never gave up and offered to treat her to lunch if she did. She had finally excepted, but during those lunch dates, she wasn't much of a talker. It wasn't until many lunch dates later where she finally mustered the courage to start talking to Moretsuno. Although he didn't really learn much, he did find out that Aona was very into books. Throughout their time together, they began to develop an unlikely friendship. After their graduation, they both were placed on Team 25 under the mentor-ship of Ken Mayonaka. Realizing that he got to be on the same team as the girl he liked, he began to show off by placing Ken in a Genjutsu, which not very many low-level ninja can perform or even break out of. Moretsuno was quickly out-witted, making Aona call him "dim-witted." As the Chunin Exams came, Aona was rather reluctant to work with Moretsuno again because of his "idiotic nature." While that was true, Moretsuno began to show off to her again, but result was that he over-used his Chakra. During the third part of the exam, Aona had fought Touta Aikawa in a battle, but lost. Moretsuno decided to avenge her, but Aona did not seem convinced that he would succeed... until he did. After Moretsuno defeated Touta, Aona began to have more confidence in him. After the attack on Konoha had killed his sister, Moretsuno's personality took a turn for the worse when he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. He began to take on a rude personality, trying to distance himself everyone so he wouldn't have to "bond" with anyone, in order not to feel any emotions in case they die. That included Aona, which he at some point, started to love. He wanted to break his bond with her, but Aona did not falter and told him that love wasn't a bad thing. In the end, it was Aona who broke him out of the curse of hatred. Ken Mayonaka Regarded as the famous Midnight Blade, Moretsuno is a huge fan of Ken. Although Ken gets annoyed with his attitude sometimes, he becomes used to it as he mentors Moretsuno and begins to understand why.